Saisaici's crossover ide's
by Saisaici - The Helper
Summary: This is all of my crossover ide i have made. more on my Author site.
1. Chapter 1

My crossover story ide's i have made to they that want to them.

you can take what you want and use it or change it a little.

**tell others about it this**

.

**Crossover**-

.

- **Ouran High School Host Club – Code Geass** -

The Host Club joins the war.

.

- **Ouran High School Host Club – Heroes** -

The Host Club gets ability

.

- **W.I.T.C.H – Heroes** -

The Company doesn't think that the girls power in magic.

OR

They get ability plus they magic.

OR

They were ordinary girls before they got ability's.

.

- **Transformers Animated - Gurren Lagan** -

Sari can use Spiral power and she find a Gunmen

.

- **W.I.T.C.H - AstroBoy** -

Will come's to Astros world

She can use her power to give life to robots.

.

- **Magic Knight Rayearth - Code Geass** -

Cephiro is an alien planet Hikaru, Fuu and Umi is the tree princess of Cephiro.

Hikaru crash lands on Earth.

The use ships med of crystals.

They's Rune Gods is they fighting machine.

.

- **W.I.T.C.H - Bleach** -

Will become a Hollow and Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin become Shinigami's.

Will want revenge on Kandrakar, and will do anything to get it.

.

- **Danny Phantom - Kim Possible** -

Kim and Shego are involved in an accident which makes them half ghosts.

Kim goes to Amity Park to get answers and meet Danny.

Shego meet Vlad.

.

- **FMA:B - ****D Grey ****Man** -

The Homunculus comes to the world off -Man.

Envy – Road and him like the same tings, Road like to fallow him. Envy can absorb Akumas.

Lust - Tyki like her. Lust vs Lulubelle, cat fight

Pride – Road like to play with him.

Greed – Is not on any side. He like Lenalee. He helps the Black Order sometimes because off Lenalee.

Sloth -

Gluttony - Skin - fight over food

Wrath – Lulubelle.

.

- **One Piece - Bleach** –

- **Perona of Hueco Mundo** -

Perona become suck into Hueco Mundo

Has her old power and can control Hollow's.

.

- **Bleach - Naruto** -

Naruto with Azien's Zanpakutō

.

- **Hellsing - Negima** -

One off Alucard assignment is to take care of litter vampire girl, its Evangeline. It becomes a huge battle between Alucard and Evangeline, and she lost but survives.

Alucard take her to Integra and ask her if she can join Hellsing. Integra say yes, and before she awakens, they put the seal on her (that same that binds Alucard to the Hellsing family in form off seal on two bracelets).

.

**Fairy Tail - Negima** –

- **Fairy and the Vampire** –

- Time line, after Daybreak arc -

Evangeline is living in a castle on a mountain because she doesn't trust human.

On day she find Lisanna after her battle with the beast, she is hurt and Evangeline decide take her to the castle to heal her.

She has lost her memory so Evangeline let her stay with her.

They become friends, but one day Natsu, Happy and Lucy to her castle because the village that is on the bottom of the mountain hired them to chase away the vampire that is living in the castle.

Lisanna hear about it and decides to stop them.

When Them Natsu is climbing up on the mountain, Lisanna attack them in on of her Takeover forms, she is beaten and take her true form, and the see that is Lisanna. But before the can do anything Evangeline comes and take her to the castle.

Evangeline learn that they know her and that they will take her away, she will not let them take Lisanna from her because she doesn't want to be alone anymore and decides to kill them.

Under the battle Lisanna get her memory back and stop the battle.

Lisanna convince Evangeline to come with them and join Fairy Tail

Or

Makarov come to her leater and convince Evangeline to join Fairy Tail

- **IDE** –

Makarov convince Evangeline to become the next master of Fairy Tail later.

Makarov take her with him Guild Masters meeting. She beat-up Lullaby easy.

She train Lisanna and some of they outer in her Resort.

She spanks Natsu or the other when they have been bad, and threat them with spankings (They become afraid when she do it). _Laxus hihi_

She has Chachamaru and Chachazero

.

- **Bleach - ****D Grey ****Man **-

Road and Allen come to the Bleach's World.

.

**D Grey ****Man - Negima** –

- **Rode in Mahora Academy** -

Road begin on Mahora Academy.

* * *

- **Noah's in School** -

Because of the magic in the world tre, noah's begin to awaken in Mahora.

They have the noah's ark.

The Black order don't exist any more or the Black order exist and it ser the new Noah's as enemy.

Millennium Earl - he survived or he is dead.

Tyki Mikk - Kaede, Noah of Pleasure

Cyril Kamelot - Ayaka, Noah of Desire

Skin Boric - Kū Fei, Noah of Wrath

Road Kamelot - Konoka, Noah of Dream.

Jasdevi - Fuka and Fumika, Noah of Bonds

Lulu Bell - Haruna Saotome, Noah of Lust.

Neah Walker, Allen Walker - ? Noah of

Tryde - Setsuna, Noah of Judgement - (He appears to have a long bladed weapon.)

Wisely - Yue, Noah of Wisdom

Fiddler - Evangeline, Noah of Pride - he can Injected parasites into people.

Mercym - Mana, Noah of Mercy

Mightra - Zazie, Noah of Talent

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures - Negima** -

Jackie sends Jade to go on Mahora Academy.

Jade living with Evangeline or the twins

Evangeline notices that Jade have a huge amount of dark energy inside her and begin to teach her black magic.

Zazie is a half Shadowkhan and half human.

.

- **Magic Knight Rayearth - Gundam** -

1. - Hikaru, Fuu and Umi come to the world of Gundam Seed.

They is scattered over the Gundam world and end up on different sides.

They can use they's Rune Gods.

* * *

2. - Cephiro is an alien planet Hikaru, Fuu and Umi is the tree princess of Cephiro.

Hikaru crash lands on Earth.

The use ships med of crystals.

They's Rune Gods is they fighting machine.

.

- **Inuyasha - Soul Eater**-

Kagome come to Soul Eater world after Inuyasha betrayal her she is find and taken to Shinigami. She joins Shibusen (Weapon or a Technician?)

.

- **Pairing - Kagome and ?** -

Stein - (Kagome has scars after Inuyasha's betrayal)

Shinigami – she is The Kid's mother or she becomes his new mother.

Asura – he take her with him when he escape.

.

- **Evangelion – Claymore** -

Shinji, Rei and Asuka come to the world of Claymore.

The Organization makes them into Claymore's.

They become Awakened Being's that don't want to fed on humans, they create a team, they is seeking for outer Awakened Being's and Claymore's to join them.

IDE -

Shinji, are they leader. Shinji is a Defensive type and Offensive type. Rank # 12

Rei are they Scientist. Rei is fast and Offensive type. Rank # 19

Asuka, are they warrior. Asuka have two swords and Offensive type. Rank # 16

They help Ophelia, and have her join them.

.

- **Naruto – Claymore** -

What if Naruto's mother was a claymore before she died?

.

- **Witchblade (anime) - Darkness** -

Jackie Estacado comes to Tokyo

.

- **Slayers - Fairy Tail** -

Lina and her group comes to Fiore

.

- **D Grey ****Man ****- Fairy Tail** -

Wendy comes to the -Man world

.

- **W.I.T.C.H - Halo** -

Will is kidnap and made into a Spartan.

When she is taken prisoner by Covenant, she asks them if she can join them so she can get her revenge on them that made her into a Sparta.

When she meat outer Spartas, she tries to convince them to join her.

.

- **Code Lyoko - Digimon** -

Lyoko become link to the Digimon World

Digimon come to Lyoko and through it to the real world if not the Lyoko Warrior stops them in Lyoko.

And the Lyoko Warrior can come to the Digimon World through Lyoko.

.

- **Rosario+Vampire - Negima** -

What if Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Mizore Shirayuki begins at Mahora Academy

- IDE -

Moka Akashiya - Evangeline A.K. McDowell, go into her mind and meet Inne Moka. Inne Moka like her.

Yukari Sendo befriends the library trio (Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome and Nodoka Miyazaki).

.

- **Ranma - Hunter X Hunter** -

An old Martial Arts Grandmaster fear his end is near and therefore he decides to hold a tournament to find apprentices to pass on his ancient martial arts Nen to. The name one the tournament is **The Hunter Exam**.

Or.

Ranma come to the Hunter × Hunter world

He does The Hunter Exam for?

1 - To find a way home

2 - To be stronger

3 - Because it sound interesting.

.

- **D Grey ****Man **** - Naruto** -

**Millennium Earl Naruto** -

Naruto is a descendant to millenium Earl

He inherit the ark

He is searching after the outer Noah's

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures - Warcraft** -

Chan's come through a portal and land in Azeroth and is scattered over the world

Jade land in Silvermoon City and learns the way of the Warlocks

OR

Jade land in Icecrown Citadel and become a Death knight.

Uncle land in Exodar and learns the way of the Shaman

Jackie land in Darnassus and learns the way of the Rogue

Tohru land in Thunder Bluff and learns the way of the Druids

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures - Bleach** -

**Shadowcar** -

The Chan's come to Karakura Town because Uncle wants to buy antiques.

They come there when Uryū Ishida uses the Hollow bait, and Hollow begins to hunt Jade because she has so much Reiatsu.

She begins to develop spiritual awareness and she gets back her Shadowkhan power, but she is still Jade, and she get a Resurrección.

A Shadowkon Arrancar fusion?

- OR -

When they come to the Karakura Town, Jade feels ill because of all the Reiatsu in the air, and it begin to change her slowly.

Then when Uryū Ishida use the Hollow bait, Hollow are drawn to her and when she is exposed to the Hollow's Reiatsu, Jade become the Shadowkhan Queen, and Hollow begin to obey her

Jade meet Azien and is defeated by him, he make her join him.

After season 5

Jade's power ide - instead of Shadowkhan, she has control of Hollow's instead. And she has power like Pride from Fullmetal: Brotherhood, and she can eat Hollow and Shinigami's, she get these power and Zanpaktou's?

.

- **Claymore - ****D Grey ****Man**-

Clare and maybe others come to the .Man world

IDE - Clare, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma, Undine, Jean, Flora, Miria, Rafaela, Ophelia, Galatea, Alicia & Beth, Teresa, Priscilla, Irene, Miata and Clarice

- OR -

Allen comes to the Claymore world

He tries to help Awakened Being's with his Innocence sword, he even tries to stop Claymore to kill them so that he can do it.

His eye can see them

.

- **Claymore - Bleach** -

Clare and other Claymores come to the Bleach world, and when the get exposed to Reiatsu they begin to developing spiritual awareness and get Resurrección like a Arrancar

IDE - Clare, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma, Undine, Jean, Flora, Miria, Rafaela, Ophelia, Galatea, Alicia & Beth, Teresa, Priscilla, Irene, Miata and Clarice

.

- **W.I.T.C.H. – Naruto** -

When a young Naruto is attack by the villager, Kyūbi is awaken from a hypnosis she was under and save Naruto.

Kyūbi tells Naruto that her name is Will and she was a human and that she was a Guardian and because she didn't like how the world was she want to change it but she don't haw not enough with power, so she search the power of demons and it transform her into a demon, Jubi.

She takes her friends souls into her body to protect them.

She changes the world to what it is now and after that she is defeated by the Sage of the Six Paths.

When the Sage divides her into the nine tailed beasts, she becomes Kyūbi her friends become the other tailed beasts.

Her take on the form of her old self and abort Naruto and give him hers power of Quintessence.

.

- **Thundercats - Naruto** -

Thundercats crass land not on the third earth but in the element countries in Naruto's world

Naruto and Wylikit Pairing

OR

What if Wylikit find a portal that led to the Naruto world and she happen to get through it but can not find a way back home.

.

- **Hitman - Negima** -

What if Evangeline was the First Vongola daughter

OR

What if Evangeline was the First Vongola wife and Tsuna's great-great-great Grandmother?

.

- **Naruto - Turtles **-

What if instead of Kyuubi attacking Konoha it was Tengu Shredder in Kyuubi's form.

And Naruto become the Shredder

Naruto and Tenten Pairing

Naruto make Tenten into the Lady Shredder

.

- **Teen Titans - Turtles **-

What if Bishop catches Starfire, and the turtles save her?

.

- **Oh My Goddess - Naruto** -

Skuld com till Naruto's land and she has lost her memorise

She com before Naruto begin Ninja School and join him when he begin it

She use a War Hammer, water jutsus and sealing arts

.

- **Bleach - -Man** -

Noah's begin to awaken over the world

They have the Noah's ark

Black order don't exist any more

Millennium Earl - he survived or he is dead.

Tyki Mikk - OC, look like he did before, Noah of

Cyril Kamelot - OC, look like he did before, Noah of

Skin Boric - Tatsuki or Karin, Noah of Wrath

Road Kamelot - she survived or Yachiru, Noah of Dream.

Jasdevi - OC, look like he did before, Noah of Bonds.

Lulu Bell - Chizuru, Noah of Lust. Want to kidnap Orihime all the time.

Neah Walker, Allen Walker - OC, look like he did before, Noah of

.

- **W.I.T.C.H. - Iron Man** -

Will is the daughter of Tony Stark

She become a Guardians before Tony become the Iron Man.

Will become betrayed by Kandrakar and she use her dads technology to create a suit for her.

She wants an Iron Man suit that can use her magic as a power source.

She makes four robots and uses her power to give them life. Guardians of Steel.

.

- **Teen Titans - Danny Phantom** -

What if when Johnny 13 was driving through Jump City his shadow was feeling a strong power that he was drawn to that?

It was Jinx he was drawn to, he decides to become her shadow and leaves Johnny.

Johnny asks Danny for help to get Shadow back.

Shadow and Jinx fuse together.

.

- **Bleach - Oh my Goddess **-

The spirit king is Kami and Division Zero is the Goddess and Gods

OR

Skuld – one of her experiment goes wrong and she begin to transform into a Hollow so she runs away.

Shinigami attack her when her transformation is almost complete

In the battle her transformation becomes complete and she becomes a Vasto Lorde.

She escapes to Hueco Mundo and is fond by Azien. He makes her into an Arrancar.

She is like Yammy, when she release her true power come forth. She becomes Azien's secret Espada.

- **MY IDE** –

She has a War Hammer that can grow.

Her release form has white armour covers both of her arms with a red stone on her hands that she can fill with Reiatsu to make her punch more powerful, fire Cero's and create blade's made of Cero.

On her forehead she has a third eye that can ser into the future and all possibilities and maybe controlling time.

She uses her power on Soi Fong to turn her into a kid (Yoruichi like it).

- OR -

Skuld become banished because one of her experiment (or she run away) and send to the living world and is fond by Urahara and is taken in by him.

.

- **Bleach - Gurren Lagann** -

Come to Soul Society he walk around

He does not join the Shinigami Academy

He befriend Kūkaku Shiba

He is fighting all the time with Ganju Shiba

Kūkaku Shiba asks him to help ichigo

OR

Come to Soul Society he walk around

He joins the Shinigami Academy

He joins Eleventh Division and become the 4th Seat

He is hunting after hot women's.

Become good friend with Shunsui Kyōraku.

.

- **W.I.T.C.H - Gundam Seed** -

Will come to the gundam universe.

Create a team of gundam, and with her power make them come alive.

.

- **Teen Titans - Naruto** -

A female Naruto join teen titans

Naruto - Beast Boy

.

- **Code Geass - Evangelion** -

Shinji, Asuka and Rei come to Code Geass world with the Evas and end up on different sides.

Asuka, Britannia – Rei, Japan - Shinji, the Black Knights

Upgrade Evas with Knightmer technology.

.

- **Inuyasha - Jackie Chan Adventures** -

What if Jade was not the only niece to Jackie but Kagome also.

Kagome's mother believes Kagome need to have a break and send her to her uncle Jackie.

.

- **Slayers - Warcraft** -

The Slayers crew comes to Azeroth through a portal they found, but they accidentally spread out in the portal when they is traveling through it and is spread out over Azeroth.

Lina - Gourry - Zelgadis - Amelia - Naga - Filia - Valgaav - Xellos -

**IDE** -

Xellos join Lich King.

Valgaav join Deathwing.

Naga join Illidan

Sword of Light proves to be an anti-Undead.

.

- **Yu Yu Hakusho - Naruto **-

What if the Dark Tournament comes to the Naruto's World and one team from each Hidden Villages was to participate in it for the ultimate prize.

Rules -

One team must have 5 members and 1 substitute.

**Extra** - heals, information collector others?

.

- **Ghost in the Shell - Code Lyoko** -

XANA was never entire killed by the Lyoko Warrior, a bit of him survive that was hiding inside of the supercomputer when it was shutdown. When one of the Tachikomas find the supercomputer and turn it on because it was curious and XANA is awaken.

Or

What if the supercomputer was never found by Jeremie and Alita was left inside the Lyoko and was found muss later by Section 9.

**XANA's Power** -

Possession of human, animal, nature, machine and items and upgrade, modify, change or give power to it or them.

**New monster** -

Black Tachikomas - a copy of Tachikomas

**Story ide** -

XANA get a body (data, real or both).

XANA make an evil copy of Motoko.

Section 9 makes a firewall programme to make them immune to XANA's possession.

Alita is a living ghost.

.

- **Bleach - Warcraft** -

Tatsuki find the sword Frostmourne and follows Ichigo to Soul Society to rescue Rukia

It was the Frostmourne that create the hollows.

Hueco Mundo was Azeroth, but it was destroyed in a big explosion.

The more souls the sword eats, the stronger and more Hollow-like she become until she goes under a Hollowfication. (Look like a Hollow + Lich King)

She gets white hair and smoking shiny blue eyes.

.

- **Hitman Reborn - Negima**-

What if instead of finding Vongola Guardian in his home town, he went to the Mahora Academy as a teacher to find them instead.

.

- **Storm Hawks - Naruto** -

**Naruto of Cyclonia**.

Cyclonis found Naruto in a crystal; she let him free from the crystal. As thanks he joins them.

Naruto and Cyclonis

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures - Negima** -

Jade begin to turn into Queen of the Shadowkhan again but instead the two soul begin to kill her, it is so painful she open a portal in the shadow and go into it and landing in Mahora Academy and is found by Evangeline, she help Jade by go into hers mind and fix her soul by merge the two soul together. Jade decides to stay with Evangeline because she is afraid to meet the others.

She can summon all Shadowkhan.

Evangeline teaches her black magic.

Zazie have Shadowkhan's.?

.

- **Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Naruto** -

Yoi begin to awaken over the world.

If you eat Yoi meat, no other food can satisfy one's hunger.

Yoi can be created or become stronger by human's emotion.

Yoi can be use as armour.

The Bijuu is Yoi's.

.

- **Pokemon - Digimon Frontier** -

The twenty spirits of the Legendary Warriors land in the Pokemon world, that human can use them and the pokemon can merge with them.

.

- **Yu Yu Hakusho - Negima **-

**Hiei, The Demon Sensei of Mahora**.

Koenma punish Hiei by making him a teacher at Mahora Academy

- **IDE** -

Not a super Hiei, his power has been blocked by Koenma - or the timeline is before he become strong.

Teach as a Gym teacher - they call him the Demon Sensei (or Demon teacher)

Pairing - Hiei and Evangeline

**

* * *

Genkai, The Sensei of Mahora** -

Genkai become a teacher at Mahora Academy

She also train certain students

**

* * *

Dark Tournament of Mahora** -

What if Negi and his group were forced to participate in the Dark Tournament (the ord or new Dark Tournament? If you choose New, you can have Team Urameshi as final opponents if you want.)

One team must have 5 members and 1 substitute.

**Extra** - heals, information collector others?

**

* * *

WHAT!, Negi is dead?** -

What if instead of Urameshi die it is Negi that die when he teach at Mahora

.

- **Ben 10 - Fairy Tail** -

Ben and Gwen come to the world Fioras

The join Fairy Tail

- **IDE** -

Elfman vs. Rath

.

- **Naruto - Negima** -

Naruto - Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki pairing

Naruto become Fuuka and Fumika Room Mate and teach them ninja arts and pranks, one of their training is to planking him and others.

.

- **Bleach and Franken Fran Crossover** -

Fran Madaraki and Veronica Madaraki dies and comes to the Soul Society, she continues her work there, until they get found by Shinigami and taken to the Seireitei. They go to the Shinigami Academy to become a Shinigami. They join the 12th Division.

Fran fuse Veronica with her Zanpakuto.

- OR -

Fran Madaraki and Veronica Madaraki come to Kurakara town one day. where they get attacked by one hollow, Veronica tries to kill the hollow but it cut her off at the waist in two pieces, they were save by Kisuke Urahara, he take them to his shop, where Veronica is heal by Fran. Urahara become interested in them, and they learn about the spirit world and decide to stay with him to learn about it and help him in the shop as payment.

- OR -

Fran Madaraki and Veronica Madaraki become Hollows. They travel together, Fran to experiment and help other hollows, and Veronica as her body guard.

Sol Fong is serious hurt in a fight with a big group of hollows, when a hollow is to kill her she is saved by Fran and Veronica but she is dying but she is saved by Fran by replacing her damage body parts with body parts from hollow's (her right leg, left arm and left eye). She is hiding it from the other Shinigami by cover her arm with a long glove and her eye with an eye patch. She gets hollow power.

Extra characters -

**Okita **- The face of a fearless young man with the body of a cat.

**Officer Kuhou **- A glasses-wearing, female investigator who has the occasional interaction with Fran.

**Adorea **- She is another one of Fran's companions who is always seen wrapped entirely in bandages.

.

- **Negima - Bleach** -

Zazie's shadow's is hollow's

Zazie is Aizen's daughter.

Zazie was one of Aizen's experiments, the first Arrancar, her body is a gigai. After Aizen get Hogyoku, he sent one to fetch her and take her out of her gigai.

Zazie's power - can make her claws longer - card made of Ceros - can create Hollow made of shadow -

Zazie's appearance - a helmet with three long horns, one up and two to the side, a hole under her breasts, and have a white vision of her crown costume.

.

- **Nadia - Pokemon** -

Nadia come to the pokemon world as a child and is rise by pokemon (maybe a legendary pokemon), she learn to talk with pokemon.

She is fond by ash and his friends.

She while be travelling with Ash and his group (maybe she compete in Pokémon Contests). She doesn't like battle.

.

- **Negima - Naruto** -

What if Naruto find Chachazero in a toy shop and take her home.

She awake and Naruto becomes her master.

.

- **Death Note - Bleach** –

Kira become a hollow and continue to passing his judgment on evil

- **Hollow** -

Light - look like the Unnamed Shinigami in the Death Note Director's Cut + wings. Has a bone scythe.

Misa Amane – can change form into anyone she want.

Teru Mikami – a hollow looking knight.

Takada Kiyomi – can use Telepathy, can connect people's thoughts with each others

- **Shinigami** -

L – Armored legs.

Near – a puppet.

Mello – two gun that shout his Reiatsu.

Watari - razor wires (like Walter from Hellsing)

- **IDE** -

Light make a deal with the Fallen Shinigami

.

- **Naruto - Heroes** -

Naruto with Sylar's abirity and can take bloodline's and jutsu's from outer people.

.

- **Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers - Tinkerbell** -

Tinkerbell is lost in a storm and hurt her wings. After the storm she is fond by the Rescue Rangers.

.

- **Naruto - Starcraft** -

A comet clash on Naruto's planet. On it is Kerrigan and her zerg.

.

- **Naruto - Needless** -

1 - Valley of Needless

It exits a land that with people with power close to Elements country.

Or

2 - Naruto as a Needless.

.

- **X-Men: Evolution - Naruto** -

Rouge comes to Naruto's world

Rouge with Naruto

.

- **Jackie Chan Adventures - Slayers** -

The Chan family come to the world of Slayers (Time line Slayers TRY)

Jade is turn into a Mazoku by Valgaav to help him.

.

- **Halo - Evangelion** -

The 3 childen and they Evas come Halo universe and land on separate planets.

.

- **W.I.T.C.H - Star Wars** -

The Guardian comes to the Star Wars universe (_two years before Star Wars__ IV_) and land on separate planets.

Will land on Tatooine. Darth Vader find her with a slave trader. He feels her power, so he kills the slave trader and takes her with him and makes her his apprentice.

Irma land on Dagobah and meet Yoda

Taranee land on ?

Cornelia land on ?

Hay Ling land on ?

.

- **Hellsing - Jackie Chan Adventures** -

Jade is turn into a vampire and is found by Hellsing and taken in by them.

.

- **FMA:B - Naruto** -

Father (Homunculus "The Little Man in the Flask") comes to the world off Naruto.

Father wants to use the 9 tailed beasts.

They take over Hoshigakure.

He teaches out alchemy to his ninja.

Create new Philosopher's Stone, the stone can now also make jutsu stronger and give an almost limitless chakra source.

Create chimeras.

He create new Homunculus

- **my ides**, (but you can change it if you want).

Pride - Hanabi

Lust - Anko

Greed - Zabuza - Haku, Gozu and Meizu follow him.

Envy - Hiruko

Sloth - one of the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Fūjin

Gluttony - one of the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Raijin

Wrath, Naruto - become the new Hoshikage

.

- **Bleach - Samurai Deeper Kyo** –

A faction of Arrancards that is not with Azien or the Shinigamis sides.

They have a bass in the living world inside a mountain.

Or

They have a bass in Hueco Mundo hidden. It have a waterfall med of Reiatsu.

Demon Eyes Kyo

Mibu Kyoshiro

Shiina Yuya

Izumo no Okuni

Benitora

Sanada Yukimura

Sarutobi Sasuke

Migeira

Shiseiten (The Four Emperors)

Akira

Bontenmaru

Hotaru

Akari

Jūnishinshō (The Twelve Gods)

Ajira

Antera

Basara

Bikara

Haira (fake)

Indara (fake)

Kubira (fake)

Makora

Mekira (fake)

Santera

Shatora

Shindara

The four demons of the Jūnishinshō -

Mekira

Indara

Kubira

Haira

Red Cross Knight -

Kyōichirō

Kyōjirō

Kyōsaburō

Kyōshirō

Taishirō (The Four Elders) and The Imperial Guards

Fubuki

Hishigi

Tokito

Yuan

Former Taishirou

Ian

Muramasa

Shihoudou

Goyōsei (The Five Shining Stars)

Chinmei

Keikoku

Saisei and Saishi

Shinrei

Taihaku

Mibu Clan related -

Hitoki

Julian

Ruru/Lulu

Sakuya

Shiina Nozomu

Sanada Clan and Juuyuushi -

Sanada Yukimura

Sanada Nobuyuki

Mizuki

Sanada Juuyuushi (Sanada Ten Braves)

Sarutobi Sasuke

Kirigakure Saizo

Anayama Kosuke

The Remaining Members of the Sanada Ten


	2. Chapter 2

This is a test!


End file.
